What if
by Rosemarie Hathaway 10101
Summary: What if Dimitri was really happy to see rose and what if he told her that he still did love her. First fan fiction so don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first one, if you guys like it I might continue but I will need help.

Rose POV

After the light, and fire were gone I could finally see what was happening and what I saw was unbelievable, Lissa and Dimitri were both on the floor. There clothes were burned, they both had some burns but nothing to bad. What was more surprising was that Dimitri's head was in Lissa's lap and she was stroking his hair.

Oh.

My.

God.

He was not a strigoi anymore I don't think I could be any more happy then I was right know.

Then I heard it "Rose" "Roooose" Dimitri whined, I came rushing to his side even thought everyone was yelling at me to stay back, for all I cared they could all go and die, Dimitri wanted me that's all that mattered right know.

" I'm here" was all I was saying to him and as he rolled out off Lissa's lap and clung to me I felt my heart swell with love for this man.

"Rose I love you so much don't leave me" Dimitri said very weakly.

"I love you so much I could never leave you" was I had to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok thanks for all the reviews that made me so happy I hope you like this chapter.

DimPOV

On the drive back to the court all I could think of was how much I had hurt Rose, I feel like I should give her my life cause she was the one who came to Siberia to try and save me, the one who had my heart and soul forever, I just hope that she can still forgive me for all the things I had done, I love her to much that I wouldn't know what to do if she doesn't forgive me.

_Flashback_

_I was standing in the middle of the fire that was probably from Christian. All I could feel was something stabbing me I was sure it had to be a stake and all I could think of was Rose and how I did love her even thought I had tried so hard forget about that after I was turned and then she came and I knew that I truly did love her, but I had a feeling that I never had before I wanted her, I wanted her blood more then anything I had ever wanted and the thing that surprised me the most was that she let me._

_So here I was being stabbed when all of a sudden there was a very blinding light and I couldn't feel anything, next thing I knew I was laying on the floor with my head on what I would think was Lissa's lap , but I wish it had been Roses._

"_Rose" I tried to say 'Roooose' I tried again but it only came out as a whine._

_I could here her kneeling down on the floor next to me, as I rolled of Lissa and on to her, I was in so much pain but having her hold my upper body was helping._

_"I'm here" was all she was saying I loved hearing the sound of her voice._

_"Rose I love you so much don't leave me" was all I could say._

_"I love you so much I could never leave you" was all she had to say__. _And I new for sure that I could never live without her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I have to give a big thank you to Vampire-Academy 4ever, and just to say that I am for sure going to change some stuff that happens in SB I just don't know so bare with me.

DimPOV

_And I new for sure never live without her._

As we were pulling up to that court, it finally dawned on me that I was possibly going to have to go on trial, cause everyone in the car was give me a look and I don't think that they even put there stakes away for the whole ride.

I must have gotten knocked out or something cause when I opened my eyes I was in a jail cell and had one hell of a head-ach.

I was looking around for a guard or someone to tell me why I was here, then in a blink of an eye there were at least 50 guardians in the small hallway, I could point out a few face but most were blurs.

'We are here to ask you some questions and to see if you are or aren't a strigoi' A man stepped forwarded looking almost scared.

'Ok' was all I could really say cause my throat was dry.

'Ok lets start with some easy stuff, Do you have any cravings for blood or anything else' the man said.

'Water that's it and maybe some food, but no, no blood' I said kind off rough.

'ok well I guess that's a good sign, and we can see what we have. Know are your eyes sensitive?'

'No'

And so this went on for probably 2 or 3 hours and the whole time I was thinking off her and what the future could be like for us as a couple, I wondered if we would be accepted by the people at court.

The next couple of days I wasn't allowed any visitors which was hell cause I just wanted to see my Roza, and hold her tight in my arms and never let go.

One day some guy from upstairs came and told me if I wanted to see anyone I told him and he said that he was going to try his hardest to get her down here cause he believed that I was a dhampir, which was great for me.

Two hours later I smelt the best thing ever, then I saw her walk well more like running to my cell, I was standing there pressed right against it,

'Dimitri I missed you so much I love you, are you ok? have they hurt you?' she said all in one breath while clutching tightly to my shirt.

I chuckled a bit 'Roza I love you too and yes I am ok, and they haven't hurt me. Are you ok though?' I asked her cause she was looking like she hasn't slept in days.

'Not really I haven't been able to sleep and in still in trouble for going to Vegas with Lissa and Adrian and Eddie to try and find Victors brother and then they got away but at least I was able to get the information to help you.' She said and the thought that she would do that for me warmed my heart.

'Thank you thank you son much Rose, I still cant believe that you would do that. It just makes me want to spend forever with you' I was looking in to her eyes and saw love and lust and I knew that she was think the same thing as me that we both couldn't live apart.

She had the biggest smile that I have ever seen.

'I love you so much and I cant live without you, promise me this that when you get out you'll move in with me like we were supposed to' That warmed my heart so much.

'Roza how am I supposed to say no to that when I love you with all my heart and cant wait to live with you' with that I gave her the biggest kiss ever and it was full of love.

God I cant wait to get the hell out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews I'm going to try and keep most of the story in Dimitri's POV, ok so here the next chapter.

RosePOV

After I got to see Dimitri I had to go and tell Adrian that we couldn't be together now… I hope he understands.

5 minutes later I was standing in front of his door deciding on weather or not to knock, just as I was rising my hand the door opened revelling a very tired looking Adrian almost like he hasn't slept in a mouth.

"What are you doing here" he asked at me in not the nicest voice.

"I wanted to talk to you cause I think that I own you that much" I told him, to tell you the truth I was kind of scared I mean I new I could take him but I was scared at his reaction.

"Ha that's nice just got back from seeing him I guess and feel the need to apologise to me" god he was pissed at me

"Well sorry but I though that I should do that I feel bad as it is and now your making me feel like total shit, and I mean you knew that I would always love him, I mean I love you too just not like that" I said on the verge of cry which I rather not do that in front of him.

"fine say what you have to say then leave, I just want to be alone"

"Ok I'm sorry I should have told you and I feel like shit for leading you on and I who that we can still be friends I mean I don't want to loss you forever, I want you to know that yes, I do love him but I still love you just like I said before" and that's when they came rushing down my face, the first and hopefully the last time I cry in front of someone.

"Ok I forgive you but I hope you know I'm still going to flirt with you no matter who the hell your with" he winked at me, I had to laugh.

"Ok well I should go and you should get some much needed sleep it looks like" I smiled and waved over my shoulder.

Once outside I had to find something to do, so I just started walk when I saw a really big crowd around something I started to walk over to it, when I had finally pushed my way though I saw that is was Dimitri and Lissa sitting on a bench with Reece asking Dimitri questions.

"Do you find the sun blinding?" He asked

"No" Dimitri said

"What if you stare into the sun?"

Dimitri looked at him like he was an idiot, hell I even though he was what type of a question is that.

"Anyone would go blind" "the same thing would happen to me"

"Is your skin scald from it?"

"Not at the moment"

Lissa then noticed me and gave me a small smile, thank-god she new about me and Dimitri.

He noticed Lissa's tiny movement, he looked at me his eyes were full of love, I think I smiled so big that it reached my ears because he started to chuckle lightly to himself.

"Have you eyes been changing color or anything like that?"

"I….." Dimitri started I was lost in his eye and I think he was in mine. "I haven't been by a mirror. But I think my guards would have noticed, but so far none of them have said anything"

I could hear a couple of guardians snickering in the back ground.

Reece told Dimitri that he wanted him to go to church tomorrow and then after they would make the decision on whether or not to keep him locked up or let him go with only 2 guards. God I was so happy that we could finally start being a couple without hiding it.

After a few more questions Reece said that they were done for the day and that he could stay out for a while to have some fresh air.

I was walking over to the bench to talk to him as Lissa was getting up she passed me and said that I should be jumping off the wall at how lucky I was, I had to laugh and tell her I was on the inside.

Just as I was about to sit down a big pair of hands grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of his lap, I knew instantly who it was and I was about to lean in for a kiss but then I remember that there were still people there I would just have wait.

I looked at Dimitri he had a pout on his face, I swear he can go from smoking hot to supper cute then to don't come near me and man did I love it. I giggled a bit at his face, then I started to full out laugh cause he was tickling me.

"Stop" I said breathless while swatting his hands away.

"Not in till I get my kiss" god how was I supposed to say no.`

"Ok'' 'Ok' I said still breathless, I kissed him and I could tell that he wanted more but he will have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait I have been so busy ill try and update more.

DimPOV

She just had to do that, always teasing me but that's what makes me love her so much more. I had just found out that I was going to church the one place other then home that I felt truly safe.

Sunday came faster then I thought, I was just getting settled in my seat and surprisingly no one really new, I was at the back so I guess that's why.

Half ways into the service Rose walks in looking as beautiful as ever I couldn't wait to have her all to myself. After she had seated herself she raped her small hands roughly around my arm as if for her life, well I don't blame her I was probably going to have to go back to that cold jail cell, I had to rape my hand around her. We stayed like that for the rest of church.

We were just about to leave the church, when Reece came up to us and told me that I didn't have to go back and that I only needed two guards, and that I would be a boll to choose them.

"Ok well Guardian Hathaway, and Guardian Castle" I knew that Rose would be happy with that.

"Ok then I guess you can just stay with Guardian Hathaway, but when you go out you will need both ok?"

"sounds fair, thank you" I smiled at him with a wave and went to find rose looking up at the sky.

"What could you be think?" I asked her as I was rapping my arms around her waist.

"Nothing really just how I never want to lose you, you know and how I want to spend forever with you and no one, will ever stop me from my happiness with the love of my life" as she said that she turned in my arms, and looked me deeply in the eyes and at that moment I knew that tonight was the night I was going to go for it I had to.

"Rose no one is taking me away, only you cause I'm going to be living with you but you know no one could ever really pull us apart" she just stood there with her mouth opened in a prefect circle, then I realized that I just told her I wasn't going to jail again.

She jumped up in my arms and as soon as she was up she was down pulling me to what I would think was the way to her room.

When we got there we stayed locked in that room for the rest off the day just laying together after making love at least 20 times if not more, but we couldn't get enough of each other.

That's when I decided I should ask her.

" Hey love?" I asked as she looked at me with a smile.

"Yes, and I love it when you call me love" I chuckled at that.

"I know that this might not be the best time and all but I just couldn't go another minute without you knowing what I have been dieing to ask you since the second I laid eyes on you" I said I was so nervous I think that she could tell.

"ok" she said, as she stroke my cheek trying to clam me, it did help but then I looked in her eyes and got nervous again.

"Ok so here it goes, Rose I love you so much I don't know what I would do without you, I cant think straight when I'm not with you and I know that your only 18 but I can wait as long as you want''

'What are you trying to say cause I'm getting kind of nervous''

I took a deep breath and grabbed her left hand,

'Rosemarie Hathaway will you do me the honour of being my wife, and making me the happiest man alive, god I don't even have a ring, but yeah, Marry me Rose my love?'' I asked her with shaky hands, she gasped and then started to cry into my chest.

'Yes, of course I would love to I don't care how old and if you don't have a ring I just want to be with you'' she said.

Oh thank god I think I will have a permanent smile on my face with how happy I was.

'God Rose you have made me so happy thank you, I love you so much it hurts''

We started to kiss after that then slowly drifted to sleep in each others arms, I was really going to marry her I cant believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys I'm really sorry for the wait, I haven't been feeling the best so yeah, I'm going to make quite a lot of changes to how it is in the book, which I just finished last night so yeah. Ok I know that you guys have been waiting so here it is. Enjoy_ J

RosePov

I cant believe that it has been a month since Dimitri proposed to me, I was finally going to have the life that I imagined to have with him, just minus the kids, but I mean if we really wanted some we could adopted or something.

Me and Dimitri had decide to have a winter wedding up at the lodge, we were going to have the wedding in the courtyard which was going to be all in lights and Christmas flowers. The reception was going to be in one off the really big halls, cause we had a lot of people coming.

Today me, Lissa, Mia, and my mom were going to look for dresses for them and my dress.

We got to the store just a couple of hours outside of the court it was huge I mean like the size of that Say "Yes" to the dress store just times it by 2 or so.

_How the hell am I going to pick one. _I said to myself

Just when I was going to try and find someone to help a oldish looking lady came out from a back door.

"Hello, how may I help you ladies today" she asked in a pleasant voice. Reminding me of Olena,

"Um, yeah I was looking for a wedding dress I'm getting married in the winter so something really sexy but winterish and I then I need three dresses for them" I pointed to Lissa, Mia, and my mom.

"Ok, I think I have just what your looking for just give me a minute, you can come with me and the rest of you can wait" she said with a smile, as she lead me to a changing room them left.

I was still in a daze as I stood on the little stage like thing and looked in the mirror only to see my friends and mom crying. Damn there going to make me cry, the dress was perfect it was sexy but not slutey and winterish just like I wanted. It was strapless and had a corset and had lace and beading all the way down the front and back till it hit my hips then there was a sash with a little brooch like thing then it ruffled down it was perfect and my bream dress.

My mom came out first in a A-line strapless satin dress that was floor length I don't think I have ever seen my mom look so good.

Mia was next she had a single shoulder strap chiffon short mid thigh dress in a midnight blue color, she looked amazing.

Last came Lissa she was stunning in a strapless mid thigh length blue with a white sash across the waist.

"Lissa you look so good" I said getting really happy that it was coming together so fast.

"thanks but I could never look as good as you and you know it: she said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha shut-up and yeah that's so true you know me" I said as I was strutting my stuff.

Everyone broke into laughter. I did too.

4Months later

DimPOV

God I cant believe I'm marring the love of my life in a week, we where just laying around our new house that we bought last month it was really big but not to big that it was a pain to clean. On the outside it was bark brown bricks tow stories and a long drive way.

The living room was the best it had cream coloured walls and tonus of pillows and just perfect. The bedroom had a queen bed with white puffy sheets and light brown walls and on the far side there was a door that opened up to the balcony which had stairs that lead down to the big deck that had a hot tub off to the side that connected to the pool.

The kitchen was a dark brown and had a big island in the middle and yeah our house was perfect I had the perfect wife to be and family and everything, just the one thing that would make it better is a kid but like Rose and I had talked about we could adopted I mean its better then nothing.

"Hey what you thinking about?" Rose asked me pulling me out of my thought I looked down at her on my stomach.

"Not much just how perfect my life is right now with you in it" I said with a smile. I looked back at Rose she had a look like she wanted to tell me something but couldn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked she looked up and I saw in her eye happy and scared and something else.

"Well I've been meaning to tell you this but I'm…pr…" just then she ran into the washroom, I ran after her and held her hair as she puked.

"Go away you… don't need to see this" She tried to push me away but failed badly.

After she had brushed her teeth and was sitting on the couch drinking her water I asked her what she was going to say.

"Um I was going to say that I'm… a … pregnant" She said with a smile.

I was speechless I thought that she couldn't have kids

"I'm shadow-kissed so that lets me" she answered my unasked question.

"Are you going to say something cause I'm getting kind of worried"

"I love you, I cant believe this I get to have you and a baby, god I love you so much" I said between kisses.

"I'm glad your happy" she told me.

God how much better can my life get.

_P.S Guys I have the pictures up on my wall._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok guys I'm truly sorry I have been busy with Christmas and test and a lot of other stuff you here it is, the long awaited wedding and I am thinking of only doing maybe 2 or 3 more chapters tell me what you think. I was also thinking maybe a M since so tell me what you think._

RosePOV

I couldn't believe this it was the best day of my life, I had my dad walking me down the aisle to the man that owned my soul.

DimPOV

God I couldn't believe this I was going to be married to the most loving woman in the world and no one could stop me and on top of that I get to be a dad.

" Hey you almost ready?" Christen asked me, and yes he was my best man.

" Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be" I said with a smile.

I was wondering what Rose was doing, if Lissa was bugging her or if they were having fun and talking about things men will never get.

RosePOV

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY" Lissa yelled. Shit I thought to myself I was suppose to be out of the shower 20 minutes ago.

"WE HAVE TO GET YOU READY FOR THE BIGGEST DAY OF YOUR LIFE" God I love Lissa but at times like this I Cant stand her yelling at me, I mean its my day my fucken wedding.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING I'LL TAKE LONGER" I yelled right bank at her.

It was quiet for a minute or so, when all of a sudden my door whipped open and there in all her anger stood my maid of honor, and best friend.

"I am going to only have an hour to get you ready and let me tell you I'm not going to be nice" She said with a smile.

"Ok, can I at least get dried in privet" I asked

"Fine come to the living room when your done"

After she left I quickly dried and was wishing I hadn't moved so fast cause of my baby.

Half an hour later I had my hair and make-up done and I must say I was looking hot.

"Rose you look stunning" my mom said

"Thanks mom you look good too" I said as I hugged her, I was so happy that we were on better terms now.

"Ok, lets get you dressed" Lissa said coming into the room with my dress.

After final getting it up over my very small belly but big enough to see, we did up my dress and I was ready to go.

"OH MY GOD!" Lissa yelled, scaring me thinking that it had ripped.

"YOU LOOK STUNNING AND BEUATIFUL AND PRETTY AND EVERYTHING ELSE" she said while jumping up and down.

I laughed and thanked her.

With 10 minutes to spare my dad came in to tell me that we should start heading down.

As we were walking down the stairs I was looking out the windows to see snow. Wait snow, oh my god! It really was a dream come true the weather network said there would be rain and no snow, well HA this shows them and also not to listen to that stuff.

"It's snow, its prefect" I said about to cry at how amazing this day was.

2 minutes to go, god I cant believe this, I was standing up cover for now, when Lissa comes up and tells me we have to get in line.

The music starts and I get the butterflies, as we start walking into the snow I cant take my eyes off of Dimitri.


	8. Chapter 8 AN

Ok guys I'm really sorry for the long wait but I had a lot happening and I was wanting to know if a should put a "M" scene in the honeymoon so the sooner that you tell me the sooner it will be up for you guys to read. Thank you and I am really sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok so you guys ask and I thank you for letting me know, I hope you guys like it and sorry for the long wait. Just to let you guys know it starts off with a flash back of the wedding in Dimitri's POV. Just so you guys aren't confused**._

**_Flash back of wedding_**

_DimPOV_

_As the music starts to play I look up only to see the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen I think that I'm marrying her. Danm how lucky was I?_

_RosePOV _

_After say our vows the priest pronounced us man and wife and that we could kiss, as Dimitri leaned into the kiss, my heart was pounding so hard I'm sure he could hear it, it wasn't like I was scared of being his wife cause hell I've wanted this from the day I met him, it was just I didn't really know how to be that good of a wife and I thought that if I wasn't that good that he might not want me. And now I was just rambling on and on in my head while I was kissing him and everyone was clapping and cheering._

_**A half an hour later and the dinner**_

_As we were being announced Dimitri turned to look at me and told me that he loved me and love your baby that we were just so lucky to have made, if you think about it, it was magical in a way that it even happened._

_The dinner was so good and the cake was even better it was a four layer chocolate cake with white fondant on it that had brown stems and blue roses. Everyone including my mom and dad danced on the dance floor for a good hour or to and it was even better then one of the many parties that I had gone to at ._

_**Just getting on the plane to go to Hawaii**_

"_Hey babe?" Dimitri asked me as we were taking your sets in first class._

"_Yeah"_

"_Um I was thinking that maybe we could be on cloud nine for this long flight"_

_I couldn't think start he wanted to have sex on a plane with other people just in the other room, OH MY GOD_

"_Ummmmmmm I would love to its just there are so many people that could hear me and that would be so fucking embarrassing" _

"_Come on babe we can go when everyone's asleep they shouldn't hear a thing" he gave me the eyes that I could not say no to,_

"_But….ugh fine" I gave him a smile._

_Three more minutes to go and then I get to fuck the man I love in the smallest washroom ever._

"_Ok how about I got now then you come in about 30 seconds"_

"_Ok see you there hot stuff" I told him as he got up._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_10_

_God I cant wait I was out of my seat and walking to the washrooms to find him_

"_couldn't wait could you" I heard a husky voice come from my side_

"_since when have you known me to wait"_

_He chuckled at that "good point" he said as he pulled me into a very small washroom but I could care les right now._

_He sat me up on the ledge of the sink and attacked my mouth, as his hands roamed over my body mostly my boobs but I could care less, as he was roaming I was trying to get his bleat off and unbutton his pants once I got them I slide them down till I had to use my feet then he was just left in his boxers and shirt which was my next priority. _

_Before I knew it I was fully naked as was Dimitri and he was just stating to enter me, as I let a moan slip my mouth I look to see Dimitri's eyes darken with lust and want._

_The next thing I know I'm being slammed into and god did it feel god._

"_OH… FUCK…O..H..M..Y..G..O..D" I yelled as my orgasms started and with a few last thrusts he squirted out into me._

" _Holly fuck Rose that was better then… well anything" Dimitri told me breathless as we were getting dressed. I still couldn't believe we had just done that, not that I would take it back._

"_Ha your telling me I think were a lot higher then cloud nine I would say fifty maybe more" I giggled out, Dimitri just smiled and nodded his head._

_As we were leaving the washroom we could still hear snoring which was good. We snuck back to our seats and fell asleep just about instantly._

**Present time**

We had just got to the hotel and were being taken to your room, the place was right on the beach so we could just walk out off are room and be there. We got to the room and it was amazing, it smelled like the sea which was nice the living room was amazing it had white couches and a flat screen TV on the far wall then throw sliding double doors was the bedroom with a king size bed in the middle and on the wall to my right was big glass doors with white almost see throw curtains that looked right out to the ocean. On the other wall was double doors that lead to a washroom with a big shower and Jacuzzi that would defiantly be used.

" I cant believe you got us this room" I said as we were walking in to the bedroom after have dinner.

"well I only get the best for my Roza" he said with a smile

He lead me to the bed and started undressing me as he took of my dress he kissed all along my breasts, arms, tummy, legs and anywhere else that you could think of.

He came back up to kiss me after having kissed my whole front part of my body. I had already gotten his shirt of and I was now working on his pants once off he painfully slowly entered my with a moan. He started to thrust in and out and god did it feel good.

"God… your.. So.. wet.. For.. Me" he said breathless.

"uh..uh..uh..uh..uh" was I you could hear from me.

As he unloaded in me I started to cream his cock while he slowed to a stop.

"my god you are going to be the death of me my Roza" he said as he pulled out.

"haha you love me thought"

"that I do" he kissed me on my head and we fell asleep.

I couldn't wait to see how the rest of our lives turn out.

**There you guys go I hope it was good and yeah there will be one more chapter then its over guys. J love you all.**


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

**There you guys go I hope it was good and yeah there will be one more chapter then its over guys. J love you all.**

**Ok so this is the epilogue so I took so long I haven't had any really good ideas so yeah sorry.**

5 Years later

I was on a beach that only Dimitri know about, we were just lying there in peace with no-one around us…

"MOM!" Sami called

And just like that I was snapped out of day-dream and put into my hot bubble bath, not that I was complaining but cant I just go 10 minutes without hearing the name mom?

"what is it now hun, you know mommies have me time"

"BUT MOM I CANT FIND AARON!"

"what! Are you playing hind and seek?"

"ummm…. Well ….. Yes…." she said in a shy way

"well sweetie the whole point of the game is for you to seek that one who's hidden which in this case is your brother, so where have you looked so far?"

"um I looked under the stairs in the basement in yours and daddies room in his room and mine in all the washrooms and in the living room and kitchen and I still cant find him" she said in her winy voice which is pretty funny at times.

"well did you look in the playhouse?"

She stared at me with big eyes then took of in a sprint down the stairs and out the back door and across the yard to the playhouse that's when I heard

" THERE YOU ARE!" she yelled happily.

Just then I started to think that 5 years ago I wouldn't have thought that my life would turn out like this, with a 29 year old Russian god/husband, and me at 23, with my amazing 5 year old daughter Samantha, Sami for shorts, and my crazy 3 year old son, Aaron. And not to mention my best friend and her twin baby girls

(hint hint I love to baby-sit them they just sleep) and her husband Christian. We all lived in the royal court scene Lissa is the queen and im her guardian and Dimitri's Christians. Speaking of Dimitri I was starting to wonder where the hell he was he went out like hours ago saying that he just had to pick up something for Sami, I was fine with it but I mean how long dose it take to get to the Royal courts village or mall as Lissa puts it.

"Mom where's daddy I miss him" Aaron told me after I had gotten out of my bath and put on some sleeping shorts and a old sweat shirt from when Lissa and I use to cheer when we ran away ( which was like the most fun we has ever had), I was making a snake for Sami and Aaron.

" I don't know hun I think he might have ran into a old friend or something"

Just then I heard the car pull into the garage and I knew he was back, I told the kids to stay there as I went to see what the hell took him so long,

"where the hell have you been" I asked as I stepped into the garage and closed the door"

"Im sorry babe I was getting a present for Sami and Aaron" just then he opened the back door and reached and to get something that looked really furry and really small,

" Is that what I think it is?" I asked

He turned so that I could see and OH MY FUCKEN GOD I have never seen anything cuter then this little husky puppy in front of me.

"OH MY GOD you didn't"

"Haha yeah I did I had to they have been wanting one for a really long time and it will teach them responsibility, and plus look at her how could I say no?" he held the puppy up to his face and made a pout like I was going to say no to this little girl.

"true and true how can you say no?" I say as I walk up to him and take the puppy in my arms and cradle her so close to me like I did when Sami and Aaron were a few months old.

"Well should we go show them or should we just keep her to ourselves?" he asked with a little chuckle,

"well as much as I love the second choice I have to pick the first one but we should name her first"

" um what do you think of Mitzy?"

" Awwww I love it and it fits prefect with this little bundle of joy Mitzy"

Dimitri went to open the door, only to find to very happy kids sitting on there butts with grins fro ear to ear.

" Ok before you see her you have to go to the living room and you have to be very gentle with her she's just a baby" I told them and watched as they ran off.

"well that takes care of that" Dimitri said as he left to go follow them.

" well should we go my little munchkin" I asked Mitzy she just gave me a look that said hell yeah.

As I was walking into the living room the kids were sitting on the stones framing the fireplace, I put Mitzy down and watched as she started to walk around and get use to the soundings, I told the kids that they could play with her. I was watching them play as I felt to strong arms that could only belong to Dimitri, wrap around my body and nibble at my neck.

"So is this everything you ever wanted?" he asked me.

I turned around in his arms to look him in the eye and say " this is everything and more I could have never asked for a better life" I told him the whole truth.

" Good cause I couldn't think of my life anyway else then it is right now" he told me as he gave me the kiss of a life time, it had love, passion, and everything that you could think of in it.

I knew then that if every day was as good as today was I would die a very happy woman.

**Well there you have it the last chapter so it took me so long.**

**If any of you are wondering yes I am a cheerleader and yeah I have a dog named Mitzy and no its not a husky it's a bechion shi-zoo. And I spelt that wrong but of well. So yeah that's it if you want me to write more tell me and ill think of it but it dose help to have ideas. Alright I wont waste your time so yeah thanks and love you all. 3**


End file.
